


Graceful

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Autistic Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Felix is not clumsy. Don’t you even try to suggest otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> I've owed this fic for a very long time, since last fluff war, and I finally got around to it.

A contented sigh slipped between his lips, his knees digging hard into the mattress beneath him and making the bed creak in protest. He rocked his hips slowly, pushing against the familiar pressure of two large hands grasping the top of his thighs, and the familiar pressure of their tongue against his clit. He let out a low groan as they dragged against it until the tip of their tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves, his knees digging even harder into the mattress.

“ _Fuck_ , Lo… That’s it… Just like that…” He mumbled, quiet but clear as anything in the silence of the room. He slipped a hand under their head gently, rubbing reassuringly and guiding them at the same time, “Now slip back a-and flatten out your− _fuck…_ y-yeah just like that… Lo, _fucking hell…_ ”

Locus made a pleased sound of their own, nuzzling against Felix’s inner thigh for a moment before their tongue flicked back along the length of him and flattened out between his folds. Felix rocked his hips a little harder, gasping quietly and letting his head fall back. Locus’ hands on his hips held him steady as he bucked and rolled against their mouth, leaning back with one hand pressed against their chest and the other cupping their head.

Three quick, short flicks of their tongue were followed by a long, broad stroke; it weaved back and forth in a slow twisting pattern before coming to a head with another quick, short flick over his clit. Felix’s thighs unconsciously tightened around their head, his muscles tightening. Each flick sent a sharp jolt through his abdomen, a jolt which was drawn out by the longer, slower licks that followed. It was a deliberate mix of sensations, one that earned Locus noise after noise, from low moans to hard curses.

Felix’s hips moved in a slow, deliberate rhythm against the motions of their tongue. Moving his hand away from their head he instead grasped at one of Locus’ hands, prying it away from his hip; he laced their fingers together, squeezing their hand tight, before guiding it so that it slipped between his legs.

“Try… Try using your fingers a little…” He said, opening his eyes to peek down at them. Locus nudged their nose against the joint between their thigh and hip, an ‘okay’, and Felix moaned as they dragged their thumb over his clit. Two fingers slipped down and spread him, immediately followed by a firm swipe of their tongue, “ _Fuck y-yes…_ Just like that…”

A new rhythm built up between them, his hips rocking in time with their touches and pressing down against the pressure of their fingers. Warmth began to pool in Felix’s hips; his gut tightening and twisting; his back arching; and his voice catching in his throat, coming out only as a low moan. In an attempt to get that perfect angle to drive him to his climax he began to adjust the position of his knees, leaning back onto their chest with both of his hands for support and−

His hand _completely_ missed Locus’ chest, and the bed itself for that matter, and that low moan became an undignified _squeal_. Before either of them could react there was a loud thud, shortly followed by a groan.

Locus rushed to sit up, nearly sending themself tumbling off the bed too, “Felix? Are you− _Oh_.”

Felix had landed flat on his back, one foot still hooked over the edge of the bed and his other limbs splayed around him as he simply lay there, blinking. Locus almost went to ask if he was okay again, when he didn’t go to move for a good thirty seconds, but was cut off as Felix inhaled _hard_.

“Seriously? _Seriously_?! Fucking− _Gravity_!” He threw his arms up dramatically, letting them fall to cover his face. There was a moment’s silence, and then Locus let out a quick, muffled laugh. Felix peered out from under his arms, “I’m serious! _Fucking gravity_! Fuck gravity, what did gravity ever do for me, huh? Except throw me to the floor _when I was about to have an orgasm_!”

That was the last straw, Locus’ serious façade crumbled and they began to _laugh_ , a deep, wonderful belly laugh that had them doubling over. A hand flew to cover their mouth, but didn’t succeed in muffling the sound at all; it reverberated off the metal walls of their ship, filling the whole room.

Felix, to his credit, tried to look annoyed. He pulled his best face, even pouted a little for good measure, but the sound of Locus’ laughter was so rare, so good and so _infectious_ that before he knew it his own façade had cracked and he was laughing too. His head dropped back against the floor, his arm dropped back over his eyes, and he just _laughed_.

“Oh my god,” He gasped out between laughs, breathing heavily, “I’m fucking serious, Lo! Fucking _gravity_ ; I just got denied by fucking _gravity_!”

Locus only laughed harder, shaking their head and trying to say something in return only to break into another round of laughs. Felix peeked out again, with a grin on his face that only grew at the _adorable_ sight of his old, wrinkled partner with crinkles at the corner of their eyes and a bright smile on their face. So maybe he felt a little ridiculous, laid there on the floor− _naked_ , no less−but well, that sight was worth it.

“You cannot blame gravity for− for your clumsiness, Felix,” They said when they finally got their laughter mostly under control, holding out a hand to him. Felix pouted, but took the hand anyway.

“I am not _clumsy_ , how dare you suggest such a thing,” He said, pulling himself up and clambering back onto the bed. Locus helped him get situated straddled over their chest, “I can't help that gravity is jealous of my gracefulness.”

Locus laughed again as they pulled Felix down into a kiss, the vibrations of the sound tickling his lips as he kissed back, “Whatever you say, Felix.”

Felix huffed, shutting them up by kissing them more firmly and then moving his lips to their neck for good measure. He was immediately rewarded with a soft moan, and smirked against their skin. He latched onto patches of skin, kissing, sucking and biting just firmly enough to begin to leave possessive marks in his wake. Soft grunts and noises rumbled in their throat, slipping between barely parted lips, and Felix’s smirk grew. He left a multitude of dark marks across the blank canvas of Locus’ neck, making sure to spread them all the way up to their jaw for good measure, before finally finally coming to a stop with his face buried in the crook of their neck.

“Am I going to need a high neck tomorrow, Felix?” Locus asks, without even looking at him. They felt Felix’s smirk against their neck before they even finished speaking, a smirk which quickly became quiet laughter, “Felix _._ ”

“Mmm _aybe_ ,” He said, breath tickling their throat as he laughed.

Now it was Locus’ turn to try and look annoyed, but they still hadn’t quite gotten over their laughter from before and Felix’s breath on their throat _tickled_ ; they couldn’t help but start to laugh again. They buried Felix’s head into their shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to muffle him, but that only made him laugh more, playfully shoving their chest to ‘escape’.

“Am I going to get an orgasm out of this or not?” Felix teased, muffled where he was pressed to their shoulder.

Locus shrugged, tracing a hand down his side, “Depends if you ask nicely.”

They felt the pout against their neck, and held back another laugh. A finger began idly tracing down the rows of tally marks on his side, and they brushed their other hand through his hair.

“Felix?”

“ _Locus_ , c’mon, I was _just_ about to cum when gravity fucked me, and not in the fun way,” He said, nibbling lightly at one of the marks he’d made at the same time.

“What was that? That didn’t sound like you were asking nicely to me, Felix,” Locus said. Tracing over the last of the tally marks they let their hand drift across his lower back, drawing an absent-minded heart with the tip of their finger. Felix shuddered.

“ _Locus_ , I wanna cum,” He whined, leaning his head back into the hand laced into his hair. He felt the hand on his back drift a little lower, and with a final huff: “I want you to finger me until I cum, Locus, _please_ will you?”

Locus chuckled, slipping their hand down between his legs and brushing two fingers along him, “Was that so hard?”

“Locus I swear to− _ahh fuck_ ,” Felix moaned as those two fingers pressed into him, pushing his hips back against them. He buried his head against their neck, latching onto their pulse and muffling himself somewhat. Well, at least until Locus began to thrust their fingers back and forth in a practiced rhythm, “Y-Yeah… just like that… j-just remember the clit and− _fuck_.”

A chuckle rumbled in Locus’ chest and Felix smacked their chest half-heartedly in retaliation, a motion further undermined by the rolling of his hips back against their fingers. Locus had slipped their other hand down between their bodies, working the fingers of that hand against his clit whilst the others continued their rhythmic thrusting. With his head now free to move Felix was quick to return to his assault on Locus’ neck, apparently now determined to cover every inch of skin he could find in his marks, and the added sensation of his moans had Locus squirming slightly beneath him.

“P-Press… fuck… press your fingers back, Lo …” He murmured between gentle bites and kisses, gasping sharply as Locus did as instructed and pressed their fingers back, sending a new wave of sensations through him. He was already a little sensitive from before, and with this new attention against his g-spot and the continued rhythmic thrusting and gentle pressure against his clit, it wasn’t long before he felt his gut tighten again.

Locus could feel Felix mouthing breathlessly at their neck, all attempts to form words ceased, and knew that he was almost there. They increased the pace of their actions gradually, feeling and hearing the way that Felix’s reactions built up in tandem with the change, until his hands were grasping at their shoulders and his teeth sunk into their shoulder a little harder than usual. His hips bucked back and Locus felt him tighten around their fingers, his whole body tensing up with a sharp gasp.

A deep sigh hit Locus’ neck and Felix all but melted atop them. He squirmed a little as Locus pulled their hands away, draping them around him as he buried his head into their chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He breathed, muffled against them, “ _Finally_ , after years of waiting.”

“It’s been twenty minutes since you fell, Felix.”

“ _Years of waiting,_ Locus. _Years,_ ” He repeated, looking up at them. Locus chuckled, and Felix grinned, goofy in his post-orgasm haze, “You want anything big guy?”

Locus shook their head, “I’m fine.”

“Mm, okay, tell me if you change your mind.”

Locus smiled, lacing their fingers into his hair again and holding him closer. They carefully shifted around to lay Felix down beside them, and Felix immediately shuffled over and curled up into a ball against them. Locus, in turn, wrapped their arms around him and tucked him close with their fingers still laced into his hair.

“How glad are you that you love me right now?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Ah− shut up. You love me.”

“And you love me.”

Locus felt his smile against their skin; Felix didn’t object to that.


End file.
